


Espejos Desiguales

by Areli_iero_09



Category: DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Multi, Stony - Freeform, SuperBat, Superfamily, Superhusbands, justice league - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: El planeta ha cambiado, al igual que la relación entre Vengadores. Steve y Tony aún no superan su disputa después de los acuerdos de Sokovia, pero por el bien del equipo deberán hacer a un lado sus diferencias, uniéndose a su vez con La Liga de la Justicia.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	1. Odio a tu igual

La torre de los Vengadores había llegado a una aparente calma. Cada miembro hacía lo que le correspondía en sus propias misiones personales o en sub-equipos organizados estratégicamente y con relación a las diferentes amistades que se habían generado a lo largo de los años. Y es que sí, el grupo llevaba formalmente unido casi 10 años. Una década que no sólo impactó en sus vidas, sino en las del planeta entero.

El nuevo milenio había traído consigo una vasta gama de actualizaciones tecnológicas y científicas, también sociales. No por las nuevas generaciones, sino que, desde aquel atentado en New York, la revelación de alienígenas que visitaban la Tierra y que también se alojaban desde hacía tiempo, causó un gran shock en civiles, gobiernos y religión.

Pero esto sólo fue el comienzo de una nueva era. Los extraterrestres no eran los únicos en este loco planeta azul. Mutantes, metahumanos, inhumanos, súper soldados, dioses... sin mencionar razas o procedencias. Y no es que los humanos se hayan quedado atrás, pues se adaptaron rápidamente, generando así una mayor apreciación a su intelecto e ingenio.

Los cambios no siempre son favorables. De igual manera, tampoco llegan a ser bien recibidos. Muchos súper héroes surgieron, al igual que villanos aún más peligrosos. Los humanos extrañaban la época en que sólo luchaban entre sí, pues ahora las amenazas provenían de cualquier punto del universo, incluidos tiempo y espacio.

Es por ello que los Vengadores, conocidos como los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra, ya no eran suficientes. Surgieron nuevas organizaciones con elementos que poseían habilidades que habrían parecido increíbles en cualquier otra época, atribuidos a películas, mentiras, montajes o milagros y que ahora eran una realidad, algo común. Así es como el mundo se movía ahora. Grandes maravillas y grandes catástrofes que tal vez siempre existieron, pero que nunca habían relucido con tanta magnitud.

"Extraño mucho los días en que lo más raro que había creado la ciencia era yo."

Anthony Stark había escuchado la frase del Capitán América innumerables veces cada que aparecía un nuevo superhéroe o se revelaba algún secreto de máxima seguridad y por más que odiase admitirlo, le daba la razón. Eso se había hecho algo demasiado usual para su gusto, sobretodo después del resquebrajamiento de S.H.I.E.L.D y posteriormente de los Vengadores luego de la guerra civil que causaron. No sólo Steve se había arrepentido de su decisión al firmar los acuerdos, también Tony cuando literalmente obligaron a la Tierra a hacerse parte de una Orden Intergaláctica, intercambiando las posturas que cada uno tenía al principio. El Capitán estaba de acuerdo en ser parte, Stark se negó rotundamente si la elección era bajo amenaza de armas similares a las nucleares. Pero ninguno tuvo voz y voto, la decisión había sido tomada desde antes que los terrícolas siquiera comenzaran a creer en seres con poderes. De cierta manera fue un alivio. A pesar de sus posturas, ninguno se atrevió a convencer al otro, ya habían cometido ese error. Lo que restaba era seguir una directriz y esa era mantener unido al equipo a toda costa.

Gracias a eso fue que el gobierno dejó a un lado los acuerdos de Sokovia. El Capitán y su equipo de renegados dejó de ser perseguido, existían asuntos más importantes y necesitaban con desesperación auxilio ante lo desconocido.

El primer paso era limar asperezas, lo cual nunca ocurrió. Tanto Steve como Tony, igualmente orgullosos y testarudos, prefirieron mantener una tregua que no incluía charlas a menos que se tratase de algo referente a una misión o cuestiones de integración logística con las nuevas agrupaciones. La más importante de ellas era una reunión mensual con los líderes de la Liga de la Justicia.

Ironman no dudó en hackear el sistema de Bruce Wayne en cuanto sus compañías comenzaron a competir en una pequeña guerra fría por quién generaría mayores ingresos y avances en el campo de la energía limpia. Stark jamás había tenido un rival digno, Hammer era evidentemente inferior cuando aún fabricaban armamento, no es que Industrias Wayne fuese mejor, pero al menos no se quedaba muy atrás. Fuera de la impresionante riqueza y un porte PlayBoy muy parecido al suyo, el único error de Bruce, a ojos de Tony, era, en sus palabras: "... querer imitarme haciéndose un superhéroe con traje de metal, pero con temática de vampiro".

Steve se hastió por las múltiples quejas, hasta que descubrió que Batman luchaba mano a mano con un tal Superman. Un héroe que parecía ser patriota a pesar de su ADN alienígena y que se merecía una oportunidad de ser reconocido por su ayuda a la comunidad; pero que tan pronto como fue descubierto por los medios, se enteró de que no sólo poseía sus habilidades aumentadas, sino otras más. Superman era la viva imagen de un Capitán América y la armadura de Ironman en el mismo empaque. Súper fuerza, súper velocidad, súper audición, aliento helado, visión láser y de rayos X, sin mencionar que tenía la capacidad de volar. ¿Cómo podría contra eso? No lo admitía, pero sentía pavor al encontrarse con el sujeto, aún más por esa sonrisa engreída que hacía sentir a cualquiera que todo estaba bien.

Si en algún momento Superman despertase convencido de que los humanos no merecían ser salvados, no tendría idea de cómo combatirlo. A su vez, esa preocupación se convertía en un repudio hacia sí mismo, pues la historia de Superman era similar a la de uno de sus compañeros y mejores amigos, Thor. Pero no podía evitarlo por más pacífico que se viera. Odiaba su sonrisa, odiaba su traje azul y rojo, odiaba su capa, odiaba que en vez de caminar flotara, su rizo azabache sobre la frente, sus ojos azules que eran aún más azules que los suyos, su risa, sus músculos, su manera de hablar, que además debía de soportar una vez más. Esa reunión, esas cuatro horas al mes eran un infierno y eso sin mencionar que hasta ahora sólo habían tenido dos reuniones.

— Cap... ¿Cap?

— ¿Mhhn?

— Pregunté si ya estabas listo.— Arqueó una ceja, consternado por la poca atención del soldado.— Debemos subir al Quinjet. Recuerda que su base es un satélite.

— Prepararé mi traje.

— Lleva tu escudo holográfico también. No confío en Wayne.— Mencionó el castaño antes de ajustar la careta de su casco. Superman no escondía su identidad, sólo cuando volvía a ser el periodista Clark Kent, colocándose unos anteojos y todos debían fingir no reconocerlo. Aquello a Stark le causaba gracia. En cambio, Bruce jamás se dejaba ver sin su traje de murciélago. Por supuesto que había visto su rostro en las revistas y era endemoniadamente atractivo, por ello lo odiaba aún más y sabía que escondía algún secreto.

— No te acerques a Kent. — Aquello había sonado como una orden. Steve se volvía casi tan serio como Bruce cuando debían asistir a las reuniones.

— ¿Por qué no? Es muy amigable. No me ignora como Wayne y aunque es un alien, no cree que todo es magia como lo hace risitos.— El rubio formó una mueca, apretando los labios. Aquello era lo que más odiaba de Superman, que a Tony le agradaba el sujeto.

El viaje demoró apenas unos cuantos minutos. La base de la Liga era un transbordador con tecnología de punta. La primera vez que Stark entró en aquel sitio, se sintió maravillado como un niño que visita un parque de diversiones. Creyó iluso que Bruce le daría un tour con todos los detalles, dejando de lado su competencia, que era aún más obvia cuando asistían a fiestas de caridad. Clark, a pesar de que las computadoras nunca habían sido su fuerte, le ofreció un satisfactorio recorrido. Incluso Steve comprendió cómo operaban desde las afueras del planeta, pero ahí fue cuando nació su desagrado hacia el kryptoniano. Verlo con Tony riendo y haciendo bromas entre sí, le recordaba a la antigua y efímera relación que tuvo con el millonario antes de los acuerdos de Sokovia. Lo cual se acrecentó cuando se dieron un espacio para hablar de la historia de cada uno. Jamás habían oído de Gotham o Metrópolis y eso era porque cada héroe defendía con su vida a sus ciudades, protegiendo del exterior a sus habitantes. Muy al contrario de los Vengadores, cuya vida privada era inexistente en todo el globo y que no custodiaban sitios en concreto. Actuaban donde fuese si la situación lo ameritaba.

— Miren quiénes son. ¡Llegaron las celebridades de New York! — De nuevo la sonrisa que tanto odiaba Rogers, pero que tuvo que corresponder, al igual que un estrechamiento de manos. Clark era alguien muy vivaz, eficiente en su labor y extrovertido cuando se trataba de compañeros que no se inmiscuían con su identidad como civil.

— Es un gusto volver. —Mintió a medias Stark, pues al único que le dirigía la palabra era a Superman, quien flotaba como de costumbre.

— Sabes que eso no es necesario aquí. — Señaló el casco de Ironman.— La base genera su propio oxígeno.

— Lo último en tecnología Wayne. — Mencionó Bruce con la misma expresión gélida de siempre mientras Tony se retiraba el casco, no sin antes girar sus ojos molesto.

— Con él controlo el Quinjet. F.R.I.D.A.Y. se conecta a la nave. Más fácil que un manos libres y con mayor personalidad que cualquier mayordomo. — Se jactó con una sonrisa y Clark no pudo evitar reír al mismo tiempo que Steve le codeaba por el comentario inapropiado.

— Creo que eso es más de lo que hace Alfred.— Superman posó su mano sobre el hombro de Wayne, sin importarle que Bruce no reaccionara al comentario de ninguno. Steve no comprendía la paciencia de Clark. Era lo único que podía admirarle. Si Tony se comportara de aquella manera... era mejor no imaginar lo que le haría.

— Comencemos con esto. — Habló casi en susurros Bruce e inició su andar a una de las salas de la base, abandonando el área por donde había ingresado el Quinjet. Tony sólo observó a Clark y Bruce moviéndose primero, ondeando y arrastrando sus capas respectivamente. ¿Qué tenían esos hombres con las capas? Steve observaba el aire debajo de las botas de Clark y ascendió para también mirar su capa. ¿Era una clase de moda? A él le parecía un estorbo en combate, aunque recordó que tanto Thor como Visión no tenían problemas con ello.

— Lamento el desorden. Barry no es conocido por su limpieza. — Utilizó su visión calorífica para desintegrar una caja de pizza con unas cuantas rebanadas viejas en su interior.

— Te volverías loco con Hulk, Thor y Hawkeye. — Tony se sentó en una de las sillas de una gran mesa redonda y blanca. A decir verdad, todo allí era blanco o cromado. Contrarrestaba a la perfección con la vista que ofrecían las ventanas que daban hacia el espacio, girando a la par de la rotación de la Tierra.

— Tenemos que ponernos al día. — Interrumpió Steve a Clark, quien estaba a punto de decir algo mientras no dejaba de mirar a Tony que a su vez observaba hacia el exterior, siempre fascinado por el panorama. Esa era la única razón por la cual las reuniones tenían lugar en aquella base y no en la torre. — Derrotamos a un grupo de espías cibernéticos que también traficaba con el mercado negro intergaláctico. — Colocó su escudo sobre la mesa, justo a un lado del casco de Ironman, dándole a entender a Clark que no era un simple humano, estaba armado y junto a Tony, pero Superman jamás recibió el mensaje.

— Impresionante. ¿No es así, Bruce? — Giró el rostro hacia el asiento que tenía a su izquierda.

— No me llames así. Soy Batman.— Tony resopló, era la décima vez que le escuchaba decirlo. Muy parecido a cuando él dijo "Soy Ironman" frente a una rueda de prensa. Clark le miraba con una media sonrisa y Steve con aburrimiento.

— También descubrimos un nuevo mineral. Creemos que su origen es espacial y tal vez sea de tu planeta nativo, Sup. — Tony alzó el brazo de su armadura, proyectando el holograma de una roca color verde. Se sentía muy orgulloso por presentarlo, hasta que Clark se alejó de un salto, casi adherido a una de las paredes. Steve se sintió intrigado, podría tratarse de algo peligroso. Tony también se alarmó y Bruce sólo suspiró.

— Es un holograma, granjero.

— Lo siento... es... un reflejo...

— ¿De qué se trata esto? — Stark no comprendía nada y temía que Wayne supiese algo que él no.

— Ya que debemos tener confianza entre ambos equipos en caso de una catástrofe, es justo que se enteren de la única debilidad de Superman.

— Bruce, no creo que debamos...

— En caso de peligro, esto puede salvar tu vida.— Batman observaba sin expresión alguna a Clark, por lo cual Tony no entendía por qué creyó haber visto cierto sonrojo en la piel del kryptoniano mientras volvía a su asiento. Steve estaba muy interesado en escuchar más acerca de esa supuesta debilidad.

— Necesitamos saber algo así. — Insistió Rogers y a Bruce no le hizo feliz el comentario.

— A cambio deberán decirnos cómo detener a Hulk. — Sino fuese por la máscara, las ligeras expresiones de Bruce demostrarían que sentía haber hecho una buena jugada.

— Esperen, esto se trata de confianza, ¿no es así? Si nos dicen lo que ocasiona esta piedra y cómo lo hace, podremos esconderla donde no dañe a Clark. — Tony dejó de mirar a Bruce y se dirigió a Superman.— ¿Es tan peligrosa?

Steve tuvo que controlar su ceño fruncido, que por suerte no era notorio bajo el casco de Capitán América.

— Ese mineral se llama kryptonita. Existe más de una, pero la que es verde, como la que hallaron, me debilita y hace inútiles todos mis poderes.— Clark desvió la mirada hacia la mesa. Bruce llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, exasperado por la confesión antes de obtener algo a cambio. Tony lo notó.

— Bruce, mi Bruce, el Dr. Banner... — Stark apenas había comenzado a hablar y Steve se encontraba más enfurecido que nunca.— ... no tiene ninguna debilidad cuando se convierte en el sujeto verde. Pueden noquearlo juntos. Ya vi tu traje robótico, Wayne, y tu fuerza es impresionante, Sup; pero no podrán hacer más que eso. Nosotros tenemos una cámara de contención y si eso no funciona, está el plan B.—

— ¿Y cuál es ese plan? — Bruce cruzó sus brazos, no muy complacido al escuchar que Hulk era imparable.

— La agente Romanoff puede tranquilizarlo y volverlo a la normalidad.

— Claro, una simple espía sin nada de protección contra esa bestia.

— ¡HEY! — Tony golpeó la mesa con sus palmas, levantándose hasta aproximarse al rostro de Bruce quien se encontraba a su frente.— Jamás me he metido con nadie de tu equipo y eso que incluyes a Frodo con su anillo, Robocop, sin mencionar a una chica cuya arma es una cuerda para saltar y a un niño con pijama roja que sólo sabe correr.

— Pues yo no hago equipo con un alguien que sólo tiene un martillo, Tiro al blanco, Cara morada y la doble espía. Oh, y sí... también la bestia verde.— Acercó el rostro también al de Ironman, gritándose uno al otro. Steve y Clark no pudieron con más, cada uno tuvo que sostener a su egocéntrico millonario con mal carácter.

— Tony, son nuestros aliados. No podemos discutir con ellos cada vez que tengamos una reunión.— El Capitán sostuvo a Stark por los hombros, susurrando e intentando calmarlo, a pesar de que tampoco deseara estar ahí.

— B, no te descontroles. Terminaremos pronto con esto. Cada vez será más fácil. Debemos confiar en ellos.— Clark le miró preocupado.

— Bien, pero no volveré a hablar con ese tipo. Quiero seguir la reunión por separado.— Suspiró resignado, Tony.

— Cómo quieras, pero tú te encargarás de Stark.— Bruce dio media vuelta.

Steve y Clark comprendieron sin decir más. El Capitán permaneció con Batman en la sala, sin despegar la vista de la armadura de Tony, quien se alejaba junto a Superman hacia otra sala.


	2. Odio justificado

Suspiró resignado, debía recordar el objetivo de esa reunión, pero era muy difícil concentrarse sabiendo que Tony estaba a solas con esa copia deformada suya, o al menos así lo veía Steve.

— ¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que mantendrán la kryptonita lejos de Superman y en calma a Hulk?— Bruce interrumpió los pensamientos de Steve, quien continuaba observando el mismo punto por el cual habían desaparecido Tony y Clark.

— Stark posee la mejor tecnología de la Tierra.

— Lo sé, por eso mismo es peligroso. No es fácil olvidar a Ultron. — Bruce se acercó a la silla contigua del capitán, donde anteriormente se encontraba Ironman, creando una mayor privacidad a la conversación.

— Tony no es alguien perfecto, pero tiene buenas intenciones.

— Las buenas intenciones han fomentado las peores catástrofes de la humanidad y también en otras civilizaciones.

Steve meditó un segundo las palabras de Bruce, aún así no tenía el derecho de hacer tales acusaciones en Tony. Sí, había cometido muchos errores, pero siempre supo cómo remediarlos. Había dejado de confiar en él y gracias a eso ocurrió un desastre. Parte del acuerdo silencioso entre ambos era la confianza a ciegas y ni Batman o cualquier miembro de La Liga, iba a romper esa regla implícita.— Tony es un genio, nos guste o no. Es parte de los Iluminati y lo he visto en acción a través de los años. Tal vez sea alguien muy testarudo, pero ha aprendido, evolucionó y ya no es el mismo que creó a Ultron. De hecho se reivindicó con Visión, que es uno de nuestros elementos más valiosos en los Vengadores. Sus planes ahora tienen rutas de escape, condiciones o un plan B como él lo llama. Si él dice que va a mantener a Clark a salvo, lo hará.

— ¿Y cómo sabremos que no la utilizará en contra nuestra?

— No lo pueden saber. — Desvió la mirada el rubio, dándole la razón a Wayne.— Un equipo se basa en la confianza. Les aseguro que pueden creer en nosotros. Sino fuese así, no nos esforzaríamos en estas reuniones.

Bruce relajó su cuerpo sobre el asiento. Steve no lo había notado, pensaba que era algo natural en el murciélago, pero era la primera vez que no le veía tan tenso. — De acuerdo.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Steve no esperaba que obtener una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Batman fuese tan sencillo. Había subestimado el poder que tenía el hablar con sinceridad, tal vez lo utilizaría como recurso posteriormente. La idea de Stark para hablar por separado había funcionado. Sin ello, la discusión habría durado más tiempo, posiblemente sin resultado. Ahora tenían tiempo de sobra, así que se atrevió a resolver una de sus mayores dudas.— Bruce... ¿por qué te desagrada tanto Tony?

Wayne suspiró con fuerza, como si se tratase de algo muy obvio.— ¿Por dónde comenzar? Su actitud, sus bromas, sus gestos, su narcisismo, su necesidad por ser el centro de atención en todo. Jamás le da la seriedad necesaria a las situaciones. Ni siquiera puede hacerse cargo de su empresa por sí solo. Me acusa de ser una copia suya cuando yo he defendido a mi ciudad desde que era muy joven, más joven que cuando él ingresó al MIT. He salido herido y no llamo la atención de la prensa como él. También me han secuestrado y no ha sido una noticia mundial. He perdido a mis padres y, al menos, él no pudo verlos morir como yo lo hice.

Steve no podía digerir todo lo que escuchaba. En voz de Wayne, Tony parecía ser alguien más dramático de lo que ya sabía que era. Y no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido con Howard y Maria. Tony sí había visto a sus padres morir, a pesar de que el mundo creyese lo contrario.— ¿Cómo ocurrió lo de tus padres?— Preguntó tímidamente, esperando que Bruce no se molestara por ello más de lo que ya se encontraba.

— Salimos de noche a ver una obra de teatro. Un ladrón nos siguió y robó a mis padres, amenazándolos con un arma. Ellos cooperaron, pero no le fue suficiente a ese bastardo. Los mató... y también pudo haberlo hecho conmigo.

Steve nunca había comprendido esa clase de dolor. Sus padres también habían fallecido a su temprana edad, pero ocurrió cuando cumplían su deber. Su padre como soldado y su madre como enfermera durante la guerra. Había sido algo triste y también había sido enviado a un orfanato gracias a ello, pero estaba orgulloso de su familia y sabía que la muerte era una gran posibilidad en esos casos. Cruzó el camino del duelo desde antes de sus muertes. Bruce y Tony habían sufrido algo similar sin aviso. Otra de sus dudas era cómo Wayne había lidiado con ello.— Y... ¿alguna vez buscaste al culpable?

— Era a penas un niño, pero sí. Me metí en muchos problemas. Entre encabezar el imperio de mi familia y manejar tanto odio, tanta soledad dentro de mí... logré hallarlo.—

Steve le observaba con atención, incluso se había inclinado hacia delante.— Intentaste... ¿matarlo?

— Sí, pero no pude hacerlo.— El rubio dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. Por un momento pensó que Wayne tenía instintos asesinos.— Alguien se me adelantó. No pude completar mi venganza. Si hubiese sido más rápido, menos cobarde, habría disfrutado de mirar cómo su vida se escapaba de entre mis manos.— Prosiguió Bruce y Steve sintió algo de temor, no sólo por imaginarlo, sino por pensar en lo que Tony hubiese sido capaz de hacer. Aunque lo conocía bien, al menos eso quería creer, y agradeció que Tony no hubiese sido capaz de asesinar a Bucky después de haber sido descongelado y de haberle permitido a él unirse de nuevo a los Vengadores, siendo líder a su lado.

Bruce notó algo extraño en el capitán, quien parecía pensar en mil cosas a la vez. — Rogers, me prometí que nadie más pasaría por lo mismo que yo. Es por eso que me convertí en un vigilante, el protector de Gotham. Y con respecto a Stark... no puedes negar que en ocasiones todos odian su propio reflejo en el espejo.— Bruce parecía conocerle a la perfección, o tal vez había sido muy obvio con respecto al trato que tenía con Superman.— Anthony no es el más entusiasta si estoy presente, pero jamás lo había pensado de ti.

— Yo...

— Clark puede sacarme de quicio a veces, pero es una gran persona... alien... incluso llega a ser más humano que yo. ¿Por qué lo odia tanto, Capitán?

— Es demasiado perfecto. Su cabello, su cuerpo de modelo. Un símbolo. Todos lo aman. Incluso tiene un museo. No existe nadie que no conozca su historia. Es decir, sólo mira esos ojos. ¿Lo crearon con base al hombre de los sueños de toda mujer? Incluso mi ex novia suspiraba por él. No sabe lo que es hacerse de una reputación, de ganarse a las personas mediante buenos actos que no te van a aplaudir.

— Wow, Clark. No sabía que estabas tan molesto con el Cap.— Rio Tony, sentado en una silla giratoria frente a una gran pantalla que monitoreaba distintas partes del planeta.

— Sí... bueno, desde hace tiempo que no era de mi agrado, pero me enfureció cuando me contaste del asunto con los acuerdos de Sokovia.

— Creí que estarías molesto conmigo, no con Capipaleta.

— No tengo nada en contra del registro. También hubiese firmado. La ley anti-alienígenas era algo distinto.

— Por suerte nunca se aprobó.

— Habrían exiliado a gran parte del planeta, no hubiese existido un sitio tan grande como para albergarlos a todos.

— El gobierno siempre ha sido así. Reglas inútiles, pero sin ellas estaríamos peor. Es un mal necesario. Aunque siempre se puede jugar con ellas.

— Tony, hablas igual que B.— Clark sonrió ladino, haciendo burla, puesto que sabía lo mal que se llevaban ambos.

— No es muy diferente a lo tuyo con Steve.

Superman rio en una carcajada. Tony se sentía cómodo con alguien que apreciara sus chistes.— A veces no entiendo cómo puedes estar en un equipo con él. Sabes que te recibiríamos en La Liga si lo pidieras.

Tony jugueteó con algunos botones del panel de control. Se le habían ocurrido más de 20 maneras para hacer más eficiente la computadora central.— Es algo de nostalgia. En gran parte de mi vida el Capitán América fue mi héroe. Cuando se formó el equipo busqué su aprobación, aunque él lo confundiera con bromas pesadas. Es complicado, no puedo desprenderlo de mi vida a pesar de las mentiras.

Clark terminó aún más confundido que antes, pero dejó de insistir.— ¿Qué te parece una reunión informal para la próxima? Nada de súper trajes o uniformes.

— No necesitamos esperar un mes para eso. Tú, yo, una cena entre amigos y tus gafas hipster.— Tony arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo. Clark rió como respuesta, lo cual el castaño interpretó como algo afirmativo.— "Anthony Stark, el hombre del momento". Podríamos fingir que es una entrevista y ese sería un perfecto encabezado.

— Eres pésimo para los titulares, pero lo consideraré. Mi jefe editor me ha pedido antes que te entreviste.

— ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?

— No en el buen sentido, Tony. Tu reputación no es de gran ayuda, pero veré qué puedo hacer. La verdad no vende periódicos.

— "Superman, el periodista mentiroso".— Giró en la silla, alzando los brazos, enmarcando en el aire con las manos.

— Y es por eso que no acepté hacerte la entrevista. — Rio de nuevo. Le encantaría pasar momentos así con Bruce.

— ¿Qué tal un escándalo que sea real? "Superman y Ironman surcando los cielos", sería una gran noticia.

— Si vamos a vernos fuera de la base, será como civiles.

— Sup, yo nunca paso desapercibido. Soy un Stark.

— Deberás usar un disfraz.

— ¿Así como tú? No, gracias. Prefiero comprar un restaurante por una noche y así tener tiempo a solas.

— Eso me suena a un plan.

— Uno muy bueno.— Tony se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la sala donde habían estado anteriormente.— Ya deberíamos irnos. A puesto que al regresar Thor ya destrozó la cocina.

Espera... —Clark se apresuró, deslizándose hasta tocar el antebrazo de Tony en un ligero apretón mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.— Sino te lo digo ahora, no podré después.— Stark le miró con atención.— Me agrada pasar el tiempo contigo. Bruce no es alguien con quien se pueda hablar siempre. Eres como él... pero más accesible... es relajante que alguien te escuche de vez en cuando.

Tony posó una mano sobre la de Clark.— Es agradable hablar con alguien que no te juzgue.— Volvió a sonreír y se adentró a la sala, un poco sorprendido de que Steve y Bruce conversaran amenos, Clark le seguía detrás.— ¿Nos extrañaron?

— Ya deberíamos volver. No quiero encontrarnos con una pelea por el control remoto.— Se incorporó el capitán de su asiento.

— Eso no suena tan mal.— Replicó Clark.

— Podríamos no hallar la torre.— Replicó Steve.

— No bromea.— Murmuró Tony.

— Oh... — Clark aún no entendía cómo es que funcionaban los Vengadores.

— Por cierto, Sup y yo saldremos de manera informal en unos días.— Comentó Stark, deseando causar envidia.

— Y eso nos incumbe porque...— Lo dicho por Bruce hizo que Clark mirara hacia el suelo y Steve se alterara.

— Tal vez quisieran unirse...— Ahora era Tony quien se había alterado por la respuesta de Clark, negando con la cabeza.

— Iremos.— Sentenció Steve al notar que Tony no deseaba más invitados.

— No sé si mi agenda esté despejada.— Bruce ya deseaba terminar con aquella visita.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te alcanzaría para pagar una cena? — Se burló Tony, haciendo referencia a la minúscula diferencia entre sus riquezas. Bruce sólo gruñó.

— En ese caso nos veremos el fin de semana.— Clark sonrió nervioso y de inmediato se aproximó al lado de Bruce.— Será una gran exclusiva. Mi editor no se podrá negar si entrevisto a ambos y sus progresos en la carrera por la energía limpia y el Capitán... será una gran compañía...

Steve le observó con seriedad.

— Ya no puedo esperar.— Tony rió, se sentía entusiasmado. Clark había arreglado la situación. Tendría la oportunidad de demostrar su superioridad sobre Wayne. En cambio, Bruce también se sentía ansioso por aquella cena, lograría alardear ante Stark y dejarlo por fin sin palabras.

Los cuatro se despidieron, entre verdaderas sonrisas y algunas hipócritas. No sin que antes Bruce le recordase a Tony que se encargara de la kryptonita verde, al igual que del resto de los tipos de ese mineral; también susurró algo específico acerca de la kryptonita rosa, indicándole que la destruyese de inmediato. Steve lo llevó casi a rastras al Quinjet, por lo cual no escuchó el motivo.


	3. Odio a tu pasado

Todos en la torre habían notado un cambio drástico en el comportamiento entre el Capitán y Stark. Lograban hacer pequeñas conversaciones, incluso bromas, lo cual era sumamente extraño. Su convivencia al reunir de vuelta al grupo se limitaba únicamente a órdenes o intercambio de información sobre las misiones, si es que llegaban a coincidir en equipos, pues no era raro que de vez en cuando se dividieran en pequeñas formaciones, haciendo más eficiente su labor como héroes.

Pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en el taller de Tony hasta altas horas de la noche. De vez en cuando se observaban radiaciones con distintos colores proyectarse fuera de la puerta de cristal que los separaba del corredor. Lo cual era muy intrigante, pero nadie deseó entrometerse, ni siquiera Clint o Natasha. Ya era suficiente milagro con que Steve y Tony volviesen a hablarse sin discutir.

En el interior del taller, los líderes de los Vengadores no habían abandonado su búsqueda por la kryptonita. Tony lograba hallar restos del mineral con sus computadoras y encapsularlos, sellándolos junto a sus armas y artefactos más peligrosos, mientras Steve iba en busca de ellos en el Quinjet. Hasta ahora, tras cinco días enteros de incansable trabajo, saliendo sólo para tomar un bocadillo, puesto que sí, ambos dormían dentro del taller.

Hablaban en gran medida sobre Bruce y Clark, haciendo bromas sobre ellos, imitándolos, comparándose e incluso, en ocasiones, haciendo algunos cumplidos. Tony podía soportar lo que Steve decía sobre Bruce, ya que el rubio era de verle el lado positivo a casi todos a su alrededor, pero el capitán no toleraba lo bien que se llevaba el millonario con el kryptoniano.

— Ese sujeto es casi indestructible. ¿Sabías que es a prueba de balas? Hasta podría vencer al suero del súper soldado. ¿Crees que su sangre también sea roja? ¿Crees que tenga sangre? Me gustaría examinarlo con mayor detenimiento, pero no sé cómo lo tome.— Rió casi en una carcajada.— Hacía mucho tiempo que no me esforzaba en llevarme bien con alguien.— Y ese último alguien había sido el rubio que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. El castaño continuó ensamblando una pequeña caja elaborada de varios materiales, entre ellos, un sello de Adamantium que mantenía en estado líquido a altas temperaturas, por lo cual a Steve le daban pequeños infartos cada vez que vertía la sustancia en moldes especiales adecuados a diferentes medidas dependiendo del tamaño de cada trozo de mineral, pues una teoría de Stark era que unir todos los fragmentos generaría un espectro radioactivo con gran diámetro, llamando la atención de Wayne y sus scaners. Aunque las quemaduras de tercer grado en Tony no eran lo único de lo cual debía vigilarle. El empresario no dormía lo suficiente, ya que deseaba eliminar cualquier rastro de kryptonita del planeta antes del fin de semana y así restregarle a Bruce en su cara el buen trabajo que podía llegar a hacer. Al capitán le parecía un juego de niños la disputa Stark-Wayne, pero si era importante para Tony, también debería de serlo para él y evitar alguna futura guerra entre Vengadores y los miembros de La Liga.

Aún con la vista sobre las manos morenas moviéndose de un lado a otro, porque Tony tenía la costumbre de hacer ademanes mientras conversaba y a pesar de ello jamás perder la precisión, pero no estaba de más encontrarse alerta.— El proyecto Rebirth fue desarrollado por años, los kryptonianos son una raza más antigua que los humanos. No me parece justa la comparación.

—Mírate, Rogers. Ya eres un experto en alienígenas. Y yo que creía que jamás lograrías adaptarte.— Tony terminó con la última cápsula, ensamblando las piezas con partes que ya se hallaban lo suficientemente frías como para manipularse y encerró un cristal de color rojizo mientras Steve bufaba con los brazos cruzados por el comentario.— Batman nunca mencionó las reacciones que causan en Clark estas piedras.— Agitó la pequeña cápsula, pequeña en comparación a la caja del tamaño de un armario donde había asegurado un fragmento de kryptonita verde que recuperó de una bóveda que le pertenecía a Lex Luthor.— Aunque si seguimos la lógica de los colores, esta debería enloquecer a Sup de ira. Algo así como un Hulk con traje que se adhiere a los glúteos.

Steve se encogió, abrazando su cuerpo, conteniéndose ante cada palabra dicha por Tony. Desde que habían asistido a la última reunión todo se trataba del héroe con capa roja: "Clark es súper fuerte." "Clark cuenta muy buenas historias." "Clark puede mirar a través de la ropa." "Él es el hombre de acero y yo el de hierro." Además ese apodo de "Sup" le estaba desquiciado. Nunca creyó pensarlo, pero extrañaba la manera en que Stark le llamaba capipaleta, cap cake, soldadito, hombre bandera, incluso anciano. Jamás creyó que Tony externara su aprecio con apodos. Suponía que eran maneras despectivas para llamar a los demás.

De verdad añoraba su efímera amistad. Por varios años se engañó a sí mismo creyendo que haciendo a un lado las mentiras y las frases hirientes, soportando sus bromas y de vez en cuando siguiéndole la corriente, su relación sanaría de a poco. Ahora se daba cuenta que lo mejor era hablar de frente, siendo sincero como había logrado con Bruce. Pero hablar seriamente con Tony nunca era fácil, al menos no para él. ¿Cómo iniciar el tema? El tiempo para disculpas ya había sucedido y no funcionó como esperaba. A este problema de comunicación que siempre habían tenido debía sumarle su recién sensación de... ¿celos? No tenía otra palabra para describirlo.

Escuchar de Kent era una tortura en labios de Tony. Realmente no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por el millonario. Los últimos años habían pactado todos los Vengadores en no mantener ninguna relación amorosa dentro o fuera del equipo debido a que era arriesgado y una distracción, exceptuando a Clint quien ya se encontraba casado. Aunque sabía a la perfección que nadie había respetado tal regla. Bruce y Nat continuaban con sus coqueteos, más bien Banner se resistía y Romanoff atacaba a tal punto de aparecerse casi desnuda en su laboratorio. Thor mantenía su relación a distancia con Jane, al igual que Visión con Wanda, la cual había abandonado al grupo para ser aprendiz de Dr. Strange. Lo que restaba a Steve y Tony.

El último abandonó toda esperanza a una relación después del rompimiento con la señorita Potts, incluso huyó del romance que pudo florecer con May Parker, no sólo por la negativa de Spiderman, sino porque temía que el historial de sus conquistas se repitiera. En su propio caso, en cuanto fue borrado todo cargo y se reintegró al equipo, buscó a Sharon Carter, con quien creía tener cierto asunto pendiente. No podía engañarse, sus pensamientos en su estadía en Wakanda rondaban entre Sharon y Tony. Quería con todo su ser solucionar lo que le había hecho a Stark y formar una nueva vida junto a la rubia, pero ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de sus planes.

Tony aceptó incluirlo nuevamente a los Vengadores, pero nunca a su vida, mientras Sharon le repitió una y otra vez que no deseaba ser la sombra de su tía Pegg, lo cual ocurriría si aceptaba algún romance con el ex de su familiar y además heroína.

Steve cayó en una depresión, o más bien esta volvió a relucir, pues desde que había sido descongelado, aquel sentimiento siempre se hallaba latente. Ese sentir de vacío que se llenaba parcialmente gracias a sus misiones. Su vida se hallaba en pausa desde los años 40's. Más aún desde que los únicos en quienes podía confiar eran Nat y Clint, lo cual no era de ayuda cuando mantenían sus conversaciones casi telepáticas durante la batalla, donde ellos tres eran un equipo, Hulk con Thor y Tony con Visión, a los cuales de vez en cuando se les unía Scott o Peter.

Aquellos años en pausa sólo se habían avivado gracias a la diversidad de seres ahora conocidos sobre la Tierra y no lo podía negar, la aparición de Batman y Superman lograron unirlo un poco con Tony, pero también lo confundían. ¿Qué sentía por Stark?

No lo llamaba fraternidad. Un sentido de hermanos era lo adecuado para nombrar lo suyo con Bucky. Amistad era lo que mantenía con Thor, Nat y Clint. Compañerismo hacia Banner y Visión. Paternidad hacia Wanda.

Pero Tony...

Tony era algo distinto.

Lo sacaba de sus cabales, sí. Lo deseaba golpear, sí. Detestaba sus intentos de plan, sí. Sus molestas bromas, sí. Pero no imaginaba una vida sin él. Como si su sola existencia hiciera del mundo, de su mundo un hogar.

Y todo eso se desmoronó en cuanto divisó la mirada de decepción en sus ojos chocolate cuando descubrió la mentira que le había hecho con el pretexto de protegerlo, de elegir a Bucky quien no necesitaba de la seguridad que le brindaba a todos, a todos excepto Tony.

Aún se sentía culpable, pues fue testigo de cómo la vivacidad en el mecánico se fue esfumando desde aquella guerra en la que arrastraron a todos los que les importaba. Ambos eran un tornado que succionaba cualquier rastro de lógica y madurez que debería tener un héroe y un equipo. Creía que todo era mejor si estaban separados, pero no fue así y rompió aquella promesa.

Juntos

— Pero sigo sin saber lo que significa el rosa. — Tony había parloteado el significado de cada color: negro, amarillo, azul... hasta detenerse en el rosa. Era el fragmento más raro entre todos. Uno de ellos se encontraba en el fondo del Gran Cañón, el otro lo mantenía Wayne bajo vigilancia en su cueva. Le proporcionó al rubio las coordenadas exactas, así no tendría que cavar lo suficiente como para que el atractivo turístico se convirtiera en un monumento al queso.

— Tal vez haga a Kent vomitar malvaviscos.— Steve intentó bromear, alejando una vez más los pensamientos que deseaba enterrar en lo profundo de su mente mientras sostenía una tableta holográfica que podía acoplarse al mando del Quinjet.

— O tal vez podríamos averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta.— Tony se incorporó de su asiento frente a un escritorio cubierto por planos, herramientas y piezas de las cápsulas. Se aproximó lentamente en un andar felino, o así le pareció al capitán, hasta posarse delante de él. Lo único que los separaba era el holograma brillante. Steve sintió su cuerpo reaccionar, subiendo el calor a sus mejillas y observando con detenimiento los ojos de Tony que cada vez disminuían su distancia. De nuevo percibió su corazón detenerse, esta vez no gracias a la preocupación de que Stark se hiriera.— Deberíamos llevar a la cena la muestra que vas a buscar. Según mi scaner, es tan pequeña como el diamante de un anillo.— Amplió en la pantalla la forma de la roca y que así le fuese más fácil al rubio hallarla.— Exponemos a Clark por un momento a la kryptonita y después vuelvo a encerrarla. Sería un buen experimento, tan rápido que Wayne no se dará cuenta y también será divertido. ¿Qué dices, Cap? — Steve no apartó la vista de sus labios, atento más al tono de su voz y respiración que al sentido de sus palabras, por lo que simplemente asintió.— ¡Perfecto! — Le tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió.— Apresúrate, mañana es la entrevista y en sí ya es triste que esté trabajando un viernes por la noche. Terminaré de encapsular el resto de los fragmentos mientras vuelves.— El rubio comenzó a andar de forma automática. Aún no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder. Tony le había llamado Cap, aunque aquello había iniciado desde que mantenían las reuniones con el otro equipo, pero hasta ahora se había percatado del hecho.

Estando dentro de la nave introdujo las coordenadas, aprovechando para dormir durante el trayecto, pues el piloto automático se hacía cargo. Logró conciliar casi de inmediato el sueño, pero su cerebro le jugaba una mala broma, pues sólo podía imaginarse a Tony con Clark.

Una pesadilla le despertó de golpe, lo que le ocurrió minutos después de haber aterrizado. No recordaba con exactitud el sueño, sólo imágenes borrosas donde sin duda se encontraba Tony desnudo y gimiendo de ¿dolor? ¿placer? Sea lo que sea, Kent era el responsable de ello.

Fuera del Quinjet era ya de noche. Las estrellas esparcidas como pequeñas gotas plateadas en el firmamento. Una espectacular vista que Steve no pudo apreciar, no sólo por el poco tiempo del que disponía, sino porque aún sufría las consecuencias de aquel errático sueño. Jamás había logrado embriagarse, pero estaba seguro de que así se sentía una resaca.

Llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, masajeando lentamente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. Se levantó de su silla tomando el holograma que Tony le había dado, le serviría como una brújula. Poseía todo lo necesario en la nave para la recuperación de la kryptonita: paracaídas, equipo para escalar, un traje de buzo, armas, en fin, herramientas usuales en un espía y que él utilizaría para buscar una piedra.

De repente apareció en su mente el recuerdo de las palabras del millonario, quien deseaba averiguar lo que hacía ese fragmento en la anatomía de Superman. Una vocecilla le decía que estaba mal, que podrían causar un conflicto, pero también el morbo le invadía. No se arrepentía de haber aceptado participar en el plan de Stark. Ahora sólo restaba hallar la pieza clave en lo que tramaban.

No demoró en encontrarla, brillaba en la oscuridad de un agujero en las paredes del cañón. Descendió con un arnés hasta la ubicación del cristal incrustado en una roca más grande. De vuelta en el Quinjet tenía pensado tomar otra siesta, aunque temía volver a presenciar las mismas imágenes que involucraban a Tony con Kent, por lo que se mantuvo en vela hasta volver a la torre Stark.

— Era en serio que es diminuta.— El rubio observaba la roca al descender del vehículo en la plataforma que daba al taller. Le sorprendió no escuchar la voz de Ironman. Lo buscó en el mismo sitio donde había trabajado por horas y justo ahí se encontraba, dormido sobre sus brazos encima del escritorio.

Fue un acto automático, sonrió de par en par ante la escena. Guardó la kryptonita en un bolsillo de su cinturón que siempre llevaba consigo junto al uniforme que utilizaba en misiones. Se aproximó al castaño y lo cargó fácilmente en un estilo princesa. Esperaba que Tony despertara y le gritara por lo que estaba haciendo, pero nunca sucedió. Se encontraba tan exhausto que sólo se removió y balbuceó palabras que no entendía. F.R.I.D.A.Y. abría cada puerta, facilitando la labor de Steve hasta llegar a la habitación de Tony, donde lo recostó sobre su enorme cama y arropó.

El castaño se abrazó a una almohada al instante y hundió el rostro, restregando su mejilla al acomodarse a la suave superficie. Steve le miraba embobado. Después de tanto tiempo, jamás había visto dormir así a Tony. Ni siquiera cuando compartieron habitación en el hogar de los Barton, ya que ambos se encontraban acosados por sus propios miedos. Sentía que el suyo continuaba ahí, pero como todo lo que podría despertarle algo, lo hizo a un lado, ignorándolo. Ya no tenía ningún sentido pensar en Peggy, en Sharon, en Bucky o en una familia. Sin nadie que te importe a nivel personal, no podían herirte, pero por más que deseara alejarse de Tony no lo lograba. Le importaba y no estaba seguro de si era porque se sentía en deuda o porque en verdad se había enamorado... de nuevo no hallaba otra palabra para describir la sensación de necesidad hacia el castaño, de celos, de que lo notara y que sólo a él le dedicara sus sonrisas.

Suspiró, no sólo por la imagen de Tony descansando a su frente, sino porque aunque tuviese razón y se encontrara enamorado del hombre más egocéntrico de todos los tiempos, no tenía la seguridad de ser correspondido. Ya no le interesaba el hecho de que ambos fuesen hombres, ese tabú se rompió cuando ahora en lo que se enfocaba la sociedad y la religión era la prohibición de relaciones entre especies. El mundo se había transformado de una manera en la que jamás imaginó. Alienígenas, súper héroes en cada rincón, él enamorado de Ironman.

Se sentó al borde del colchón, se atrevió a pasar una mano sobre las hebras castañas, acariciando con dulzura. No recordaba haber tocado a Tony sino fuese para defenderlo en batalla o... golpearlo. Una mezcla de emociones se acumulaban y las percibía físicamente en su estómago. Debía salir de ahí e intentar descansar. Sería un largo día en el cual debería cuidar a Tony de Superman. Tal vez él no tenía ninguna esperanza con Stark, pero no le permitiría a Kent que le arrebatara la oportunidad de siquiera volver a ser amigo de Tony.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y durmió plácidamente dejándose caer con todo y su traje de Capitán América sobre la cama de su propia habitación gracias a la imagen que permaneció en su mente antes de cerrar la puerta de Tony.


	4. Odio a los malentendidos

— ¡STEEEEVEE!— El capitán abrió los ojos de un golpe. Se levantó de la superficie de su cama como si esta quemara. La voz resonante de Tony junto al estrépito de la puerta al abrirse le indicaba que algo estaba mal. ¿Una emergencia internacional? Tal vez peor, interplanetaria, interdimensional. ¿Bruce había descubierto lo que tramaban para Kent e inició un ataque a la torre? ¿Superman enloqueció y deseaba asesinarlos? ¿Tony estaba herido? PEOR ¡¿Clark esperó a que mantuviera la guardia baja y VIOLÓ a Tony?! Saltó del colchón directo al castaño y lo examinó en busca de sangre o algún hueso roto, pasando ambas manos sobre el cuerpo del más bajo.— Capitán... Cap... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El soldado se detuvo y el bochorno inundó sus mejillas. Tony dio un paso hacia atrás, observando a Steve quien aún usaba su uniforme, tenía el cabello enmarañado y un hilo blanquecino de saliva seca se dibujaba por la comisura de sus labios.— Yo...

— No importa. ¿Te asusté? — Rió, pues era bastante evidente aquello.— Claro que te asusté, anciano. No hay una emergencia, tuve que gritarte porque no reaccionabas. Deberías dormir más, pero no hoy. Ven, iremos de compras. Necesito algo nuevo para impresionar a Clarkie y dejar con la boca abierta al Conde Drácula. De paso conseguirte algo decente.— Le señaló con el índice de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? — Steve frunció el ceño.

— Oh, nada.— Stark cruzó sus brazos y rodó los ojos.— Pero no permitiré que los líderes de los Vengadores se presenten en harapos y denigren la reputación que tanto tiempo les ha llevado forjar.

— Si lo dices por mi traje de gala militar, es un clásico. Las medallas los van a impresionar y cada una de ellas tiene una gran historia que...

Tony le interrumpió, acercándose y posando el mismo dedo con el que le había juzgado para detener el movimiento de sus labios.— Es muy predecible.— Sentenció, aunque el verdadero motivo era que no deseaba escuchar la vieja historia de su ascenso a Capitán América que incluía a Bucky, Peggy y su padre. La entrevista se centraría en él y cómo había arrasado con la compañía de Wayne, además de su técnica para nivelar su vida de millonario y de Ironman.

Steve respondió frunciendo aún más su entrecejo y apartó la mano de Stark tomándole por la muñeca.— Iré si tú pagas.

Finalmente sonrió Tony, sacudiendo el brazo, liberándose del agarre del rubio y atravesando la entrada mientras tomaba el borde de la puerta.— En el garaje en diez minutos. Usa un disfraz, hoy seremos simples civiles. No quiero que nadie nos vea fraternizando sino es por una misión.

Steve continuó observando la puerta después de que Tony se marchó, dejándole a solas. Se percató de que últimamente hacía mucho aquello. Observarle irse. Y también notó que probablemente Tony hizo lo mismo cuando le abandonó en esa tumba helada antes de que se marchara a Wakanda.

De nuevo malos recuerdos.

A pesar de ello, la voz de Tony no le había parecido gélida, más bien en un tono burlón. Ese "no quiero que nadie nos vea" le había parecido a un "quiero privacidad" y no logró evitar sonreír mientras buscaba un atuendo que le cubriera de forma que no lo reconocieran.

Salió de su habitación, cruzó la sala de estar y se dirigió al elevador que le llevaría al garaje en el sótano del edificio. Agradeció que los demás estuviesen ocupados y no le hubiesen visto. Divisó a Tony recargado en el Escarabajo azul que hacía mucho no utilizaba, pues prefería a su fiel motocicleta.

— ¿Es lo suficientemente elegante para usted, Sr. Stark? — Steve se refería a su vehículo, pero Tony fijaba la atención en el vestuario del capitán.

— Algo hipster para mi gusto.— Sonrió ladino y recordaba que le había hecho el mismo cumplido a Clark debido a sus enormes lentes con armazón negro y grueso. Tony se acercó a Steve, algo que también parecía ser muy reciente y que continuaría haciendo, ya que al rubio no parecía molestarle. Acarició sus anteojos y los ajustó. Pasó la vista en sus prendas, parecía como si fuese su atuendo para correr, incluso la capucha que escondía su cabello dorado. Steve tomó el cumplido, asintiendo y notando que Tony vestía igual, exceptuando que sus lentes eran completamente oscuros.

— Su carroza lo espera.— El rubio se adelantó, colocándose a un lado del empresario, abriéndole la puerta del auto, a lo cual Tony no demoró en entrar y hablarle desde el asiento.—

— Todo un caballero. Al igual que anoche.— El castaño cerró la puerta, dejando confundido al capitán. Se sentía descubierto y se apresuró a rodear el vehículo, tomado su posición como piloto.— Me habría gustado conducir, pero no quiero que me reconozcan en esta cosa.

Steve ignoró el comentario y dio marcha, adentrándose en la avenida y dirigiéndose a un centro comercial. Evitó hablar en el camino, ni siquiera encendió la radio. Predecía que Tony se quejaría por sus gustos musicales.

El trayecto fue incómodo, más de lo usual entre ambos. Agradeció llegar al estacionamiento del lugar, aparcando lejos de la entrada, donde habían menos personas.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a un centro comercial.— Trató de romper con el silencio que se formó desde la torre.

— ¿Con quién habías ido? No es tu estilo visitar sitios así.— Tony escondió las manos en su pantalón y Steve entreabrió los labios, no muy seguro de responder, pues esa historia incluía a Bucky y un beso con Nat.

— Con Sam...— Mintió y no estaba muy seguro de que Tony lo hubiese detectado.

— El chico pájaro. Hace tiempo que no escucho de él.

— Sí, bueno... S.H.I.E.L.D. lo reclutó...

— ¿Trabaja con Sharon?

— No... no estoy muy seguro...

Los lentes de sol cubrían cualquier mínima expresión en Tony. Le recordó a Bruce bajo la máscara de Batman.

Después de atravesar los múltiples autos y adentrarse al edificio, las personas comenzaron a aparecer. Sus disfraces eran creíbles, no veía que alguien les mirara fijamente o los señalara con teléfonos celulares. Tony parecía conocer a la perfección la localización de cada tienda, puesto que se encaminaba con seguridad a un sitio casi vacío donde se exhibían trajes que parecían bastante costosos.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, entró. Un empleado se acercó a saludar cordialmente y Tony le tendió un billete que parecía ser de gran denominación, ya que el hombre sonrió complacido.— Quiero discreción.— El sujeto asintió y le hizo una seña a otro empleado para que cerrara el local. El castaño levantó la capucha y guardó sus anteojos en uno de sus bolsillos.— No tenemos tiempo para arreglos. Habrá una cena muy importante esta noche y les aseguro que mencionaré este lugar a la prensa si el servicio nos satisface. Quiero ver sus mejores atuendos. Me gusta lo ajustado y detalles plateados. No importa el costo, el presupuesto es irrelevante.— Todos los empleados se aglomeraron a su alrededor, asintiendo gustosos mientras Steve observaba algunos trajes. Sabía que Stark era alguien con influencia, pero tenía a aquellos hombres comiendo de su mano ante sus exigencias. Volvió a enfocarse en Tony, sobresaltado al escucharse mencionado.— Para él, algo en azul marino. También unos zapatos y nada de corbata en moño.

De repente todos corrían apresurados, tomando de los anaqueles y maniquíes distintas prendas que incluían calcetines y ropa interior. Cuando Tony hablaba de una renovación total era en serio.

Les llamaron por separado, cada uno en un probador. Le ofrecieron unos ganchos y otras telas dobladas con pulcritud. Se desvistió frente al espejo. Jamás le había dado prioridad a la imagen, pero no deseaba discutir con Tony. Planeaba llevarse lo primero que le ofrecieran y terminar rápido con eso.

Al salir todos los empleados le dieron cumplidos, hablando del nombre de los cortes, de la tela, los hilos, bordados y cosas que no entendía en absoluto. Finalmente le preguntaron cómo se sentía y sólo dijo "cómodo", a lo cual todos rieron. No entendía cuál era la broma.

Se sentó en un sofá, aguardando a Tony y que aprobara su traje para ya marcharse. Pasaron largos minutos en los cuales se sintió aliviado de que nadie entablará una conversación con él. Jugueteó con sus mancuernillas de zafiro y oro blanco hasta que escuchó el pestillo de la puerta del probador de Tony abrirse.

— Supongo que con esto será suficiente. — Llevaba las mismas gafas para sol con las que había entrado, pero ahora encajaban perfectamente con la imagen de Stark. Un traje negro que parecía estar hecho a la medida, camisa y corbata en tonos despampanantes de gris que contrarrestaban. A diferencia de su salida, el resto de las personas que se encontraban en ese pequeño lugar, comenzaron a disparar cumplidos y uno que otro aplauso. Le parecía a Steve un gran acto de lamebotas, pero admitía que él también hubiese hecho alarde de lo bien que se veía el millonario.— Luces bien, Cap. El azul siempre ha sido tu color.— Sonrió sin dudarlo y Tony dio media vuelta, regresando al probador.— Nos los llevamos.

Evitó mirar la nota de compra después de escuchar el sonido de la caja registradora al abrirse. Stark había estado hablando por teléfono y él recibió las múltiples cajas y bolsas con sus prendas. Tony silenció su StarkPhone holográfico y se dirigió a Steve brevemente.— Necesito encargarme de las reservaciones, la prensa y el jefe de Clark para que todo esté listo. Lleva la ropa a la torre, toma una siesta y una ducha. Estaré listo a tiempo. Deberás volver solo.

No tuvo oportunidad de hablar, Tony se confundió entre las personas que habían subido su número debido a la hora. Por suerte recordaba cómo volver al estacionamiento y su auto. Haría lo que Stark le ordenó, no porque le obedeciera, sino porque necesitaba descanso y un largo baño con agua caliente después de su semana en busca de piedras.

El sueño fue más que reparador al igual que los chorros y vapor que envolvían cada zona de su cuerpo, liberando la tensión de sus músculos. Se rodeó por la cintura con una toalla. Gotas de agua descendían por su cuello desde los mechones rubios que aún se adherían a su nuca y frente. Disponía del suficiente tiempo para vestirse. Ya había anochecido y era momento para el show. Tenía su energía renovada, listo y alerta ante cualquier intento de Kent hacia Tony.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y se encontró al castaño, aún más apuesto que en la tienda. Perfectamente peinado en un estilo rebelde, con un fresco aroma a loción, arrodillado con una pequeña caja plateada para un anillo.

— Steve.

Susurró, alzando la vista, encontrándose con un desconcertado capitán casi desnudo, húmedo, con los labios entreabiertos, piernas temblorosas, aferrando una mano a la puerta y la otra a la toalla.— Stark... ¿Qué...?

El aludido simplemente sonrió.— Debo preguntarte algo.— Rogers asintió lentamente y Tony abrió la caja, que para su sorpresa se hallaba vacía.— ¿Dónde está la kryptonita rosa? No podemos perderla. Le hice esta cápsula. Es toda de Adamantium, así Wayne no la detectará. Tiene esta forma para abrirla y cerrarla sin que nadie lo note.

Steve estaba a punto de arrancar la puerta y golpear al mecánico con ella. ¿Cómo pudo caer con eso? Caminó a paso apresurado, buscando el traje que debía usar, dentro del armario.— Sal de mi habitación.— Gruñó, abriendo en un golpe de par en par el clóset.

Tony le ignoró y se incorporó, buscando con la mirada el fragmento rosado.— Espera... ¿creíste que...? ¡Oh, Cap! Me detuve a observar uno de mis zapatos. Tiene un rasguño. Deberé cambiarlos antes de irnos. Estaba punto de decirte que te apresuraras con la kryptonita, pero saliste de la ducha.

El rubio no respondió, continuaba enfadado. Gran forma de comenzar la noche.— Tercer bolsillo derecho del cinturón.— Tony hurgó en el uniforme del capitán, el cual se encontraba extendido sobre un pequeño sillón al otro lado de la habitación.— Sino te apresuras a encontrarla, me vestiré frente a ti. Por tus bromas llegaremos tarde.

El millonario continuó buscando, desprendiendo el cuero del resto de la tela mientras reía.— Sí, claro. Sr. pudoroso. Y no llegaremos tarde, sólo es un retraso elegante.

Paró de reír al escuchar cómo la toalla caía gracias a la gravedad. Luchó con toda pizca de control que poseía para no espiar, pero lamentablemente era muy poca y desvío la mirada rápidamente, sólo alcanzando a divisar los redondeados glúteos de Steve que aún relucían gracias a las gotas que resbalaban por su espalda. Ahogó un grito y movió aún más rápido sus manos, hallando por fin la roca.— ¡Listo! ¡Nos vemos en la limo!— Huyó, puesto que sí, parecía casi levitar sobre la alfombra antes de escabullirse detrás de un portazo. Steve sólo negó con la cabeza. No sabía si sentirse ofendido por su escape o reír por el obvio sonrojo en el castaño mientras que Tony intentaba recuperar el aliento en el mini bar de la torre. Decidió beber un trago de Whisky antes de marcharse. ¿Era real lo que había presenciado?

Unos minutos más tarde, Steve apareció en el vehículo, anunciando su llegada únicamente sentándose junto a Tony. No se dirigieron palabra alguna, pero el rubio notaba un característico aroma a alcohol que no pertenecía a la esencia refinada que el empresario usó para empapar sus ropas.— ¿Estuviste bebiendo?— Le dirigió una severa mirada y Tony hizo un ademán sobre el pecho, fingiendo inocencia. Steve le tomó la barbilla con la diestra, presionando con los dedos su mejilla izquierda y la derecha con el pulgar, hundiéndolos, causando que entreabriera los labios.— Sopla.— Le ordenó y a Tony le pareció lo suficientemente intimidante para obedecerle. Steve le soltó al corroborar su sospecha.— ¿De verdad, Tony? Esto es importante, no necesitas estar ebrio antes de la entrevista. Si quieres ahogarte en alcohol, que sea después de la cena y lejos de los medios.

— Por favor, Steve. Sólo fue un trago. Ni siquiera estoy mareado.— Masajeó sus mejillas, pues aún le dolían gracias al arrebato del rubio.

— Bien.— El capitán desvió la mirada a la ventana que se encontraba de su lado, vislumbrando los autos pasar, puesto que el chofer de Stark había dado marcha al lujoso y enorme vehículo desde hacía varios minutos.— Accedí a venir para vigilarte. Sé de lo que puedes ser capaz si te enfadas.

Bruce Wayne puede controlarse si se le presiona, a diferencia de ti.— Antes de que Tony replicara, continuó.— No permitiré que reveles o insinúes algo sobre sus identidades secretas.

— No pueden lidiar con una vida de celebridad.— Murmuró el castaño, muy próximo a su propia ventana.

— Hablo en serio, Stark. Si yo tuviese la oportunidad, haría lo mismo.

— Pero no puedes. Ni ahora, ni nunca. No necesito de una niñera, Capitán Rogers. Si desea irse, es libre de hacerlo.

Steve odiaba cómo es que le llamaba Tony. Incluso formó puños con sus manos. El avance que habían tenido la última semana se había ido al demonio, pero esta vez no se acobardaría. Estaba ahí por un objetivo y no era precisamente para proteger a Clark y Bruce de la boca de Tony, sino todo lo contrario.

Suspiró lo suficiente audible como para que el millonario a su lado le escuchara.— Quiero estar ahí. Será divertido.— La técnica que había empleado, aunque fuese en contra de toda su lógica e instintos, funcionó. Tony giró el rostro y le observó con una sonrisa. Steve podía sentirla, a pesar de no mirarle de frente.

— Por eso fue mi idea de la kryptonita. Sé lo mucho que odias a Sup. Será divertido.— Comenzó a reír después de repetir la frase del capitán, algo que por muy tensos que tuviese Steve los labios, no pudo evitar sonreír también.— Además adoro verte celoso.— El capitán se alarmó, listo para decir alguna excusa y negarlo todo, pero el vehículo había desacelerado hasta detenerse, haciendo evidente un bullicio afuera, además de cegadoras luces rodeándoles.— Es por esto lo de las gafas.— Tony ya usaba unos lentes oscuros, le tendió unos idénticos al rubio y esperó a que un empleado del restaurante al que habían llegado les abriera la portezuela. Primero descendió Steve, seguido de Tony, no sólo porque el narcisista vengador llamaba a eso "dejar lo mejor para el final", sino porque deseaba observar a mayor detalle las posaderas más atractivas de América.

El lugar era por más, elegante. Un amplio jardín con radiante césped a cada lado del establecimiento que no parecía ser un restaurante, sino una lujosa residencia con una mezcla entre lo tradicional y lo moderno. Del lado izquierdo hacia el frente, descansaba una fuente de roca con agua cristalina y peces koi de brillantes colores naranja, negro y blanco. Steve casi lograba ignorar las cámaras y los reporteros que luchaban contra sí, estirando sus brazos para acercar a alguno de ellos sus micrófonos mientras gritaban preguntas que no lograba identificar debido a que lo hacían a la par, creando un ininteligible sonido de fondo.

Algunos empleados y la policía formaban un perímetro cerca de las pequeñas escaleras que los guiarían hacia el restaurante. Delante de ellos ya se encontraban Bruce y Clark, ambos con trajes en color negro, haciendo que Steve fuese el único que se resaltara entre los cuatro, lo cual no sólo le hizo sentirse avergonzado, sino enojo contra Tony, quien no dejaba de saludar a algunas reporteras.

— Llegan tarde.— Wayne habló de forma seria, pero inexplicablemente con una sonrisa.

— Stark se entretuvo con algo antes de venir.— Steve nunca le había visto de frente sin su máscara, era completamente distinto. Le tendió una mano para saludarlo y antes de que hiciera lo mismo con Kent, se percató de que el reportero observaba fijamente a Tony.

— Iré por él.— Clark se apresuró a alcanzar al castaño, metiéndose en la conversación grabada en vivo que tenía con otra reportera.

— Y aquí está el hombre con la exclusiva.— Exclamó la chica de tez como porcelana, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, señalando a Clark.

— Estábamos hablando de ti, Kent. Eres muy afortunado. Le decía a...

— Melanie Brau, del canal 9.

— ... Melanie, que no sólo eres el reportero exclusivo de Bruce Wayne, sino que podrías serlo también para mí. Todo depende de esta noche.— Posó una mano en el hombro del más alto. Clark sonrió nervioso y ajustó sus gafas mientras la chica sonreía también, pero con cierto sentido de deseo hacia su fracaso.

— No es por presionar, pero muchos compañeros, no sólo del canal al que represento, sino de todos los medios de comunicación, matarían por una oportunidad como la suya. Más si ésta se multiplica por dos.— El camarógrafo que la acompañaba enfocó en ambos, aumentando la ansiedad en Clark.

— Sr. Stark, creo que deberíamos comenzar ya. Por experiencia sé que al Sr. Wayne no le gusta esperar.— El kryptoniano intentaba escapar.

— Tranquilo, el capitán le está haciendo compañía.— Tony, en comparación, se sentía muy relajado.

— ¿Podría decirnos cuándo seremos testigo de su entrevista? — La reportera le acercó el micrófono a Clark.

— Deberán estar pendientes del Daily Planet en su versión impresa y online.

— ¿No puede ser un poco más exacto?— Insistió la chica. Clark no estaba acostumbrado a ser el interrogado.

— Lo siento, políticas del diario.

Tony se despidió con un gesto de mano, dando por terminadas las preguntas y guiando al otro lado a Clark, salvándolo de más momentos incómodos.— Creí que sabías lidiar con las sanguijuelas de su tipo.

— Yo también...

Mientras tanto, Steve y Bruce observaban en la cima de los escalones, saludando y posando a lo lejos para las cámaras.

— Detesto cuando se marchan así.— Murmuró Bruce.

— Parece que lo están disfrutando.— Respondió el rubio, igual o más molesto que el de traje oscuro.

— Eso lo hace aún más odioso.

Pareciera que los paparazzi se esfumarían, pero estarían esperando afuera del restaurante, acechando no sólo con cámaras y micrófonos, sino que también intentando espiar y hackear la seguridad del sitio.

— _Aquí reportando desde Midnight Glow, el restaurante más exclusivo de Nueva York, que ha sido comprado por una noche para la entrevista más acalorada de todos los tiempos entre los rivales magnates más importantes a nivel mundial: Anthony Stark y Bruce Wayne. El lugar ha sido sellado por completo. Tenemos informes de que las cámaras de seguridad han sido desactivadas a petición de los millonarios. El personal se ha disminuido hasta el mínimo indispensable, siendo contratados chefs y camareros propios de la mansión Wayne y la torre Stark, también observamos una gran suma de guardaespaldas en cada puerta y ventana, ninguno dentro, haciendo más curioso este encuentro. El reportero Clark Kent será el encargado de la entrevista. No ha dado índices de las preguntas que les hará o si planea crear un debate. Más aún, no tenemos idea del por qué de la presencia del Capitán América en este encuentro. ¿Será acaso que los Vengadores desean patrocinio de la fortuna del mayor inversionista de Gotham? Lo sabremos muy pronto. La noche ha comenzado y los mantendremos al tanto de cualquier detalle. Soy Melanie Brau, informando para el canal 9._


	5. Odio desvanecido

Ambos no lograron esperar al par que se hallaba al pie de las escaleras, abrazados en un gesto amistoso por los hombros, riendo por bromas que sólo ellos entendían. Dieron media vuelta, tratando de ignorarlos a pesar de que sus voces les parecían irritantes. Uno de los guardaespaldas les abrió la puerta, a punto de desearles una hermosa velada, pero se arrepintió al notar la expresión sombría que mantenían tanto Bruce como Steve.

— Toda esta función es innecesaria.— Murmuró el rubio, refiriéndose al extremo lujo y precauciones que se les daría generalmente a altos miembros gubernamentales, no a simples civiles, mucho menos a personas con sus habilidades. Si bien los medios no tenían idea de lo fuertes que eran tanto Wayne como Kent, sólo alguien quien estuviese viviendo en una cueva, o congelado como en su caso durante las últimas décadas, no se daría cuenta que él como Stark eran lo suficientemente capaces para protegerse a sí mismos y a todos los involucrados a su alrededor.

— Lo es, pero evita las interrupciones, magnifica el ambiente y crea ese espectro de misterio del cual no tenía idea que Stark pudiese manejar. — Respondió en pocas palabras. Steve sonrió por fin, pues sabía que el hombre a su lado era también uno de los más inteligentes en el planeta y agradeció que a pesar de ello no le tratara como un tonto.

El capitán admiró por un momento el interior del restaurante, a diferencia de Bruce que ya había visitado el lugar con anterioridad. No demoraron en alcanzarlos Clark y Tony, haciendo burla de algunos otros reporteros que ambos conocían. Esto a Steve no le parecía de buen gusto, mientras que a Wayne le era indiferente.

Un camarero les guió hacia su mesa. El sitio se encontraba completamente vacío, pero les ofrecerían su mejor mesa, a un lado de un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el jardín privado del establecimiento, iluminado con luces tenues, generando una sensación de tranquilidad que acompañaba a la música instrumental que captaron desde el primer paso que dieron al entrar.

Los cuatro se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Tony junto a Steve y Clark con Bruce, en la misma formación a la que acostumbraban durante sus reuniones mensuales. La mesa, a pesar de su forma circular, le permitía a Clark encontrarse frente a Steve y Bruce frente a Tony. El menú ya había sido acordado por los millonarios desde que solicitaron los servicios, además de que cada uno había llevado a su propio chef privado, por lo que para los dos sería una cena como cualquier otra.

Fueron servidas cuatro copas de champagne como bienvenida. El único inconforme con la decisión era Steve. Aunque su acelerado metabolismo le permitía beber alcohol como si de agua se tratase sin sufrir de algún efecto embriagante, no le era grato saborearlo, ya que le recordaba a la adicción de su padre. Tomó la copa y jugueteó con ella sin probar un sorbo. Los otros tres ya habían ingerido la mitad de su contenido. Tony notó la inconformidad en el rostro de rubio, por lo que le hizo una seña con el índice al camarero, el cual se inclinó para encontrarse a su altura y susurró a su oído. En un par de minutos ya había intercambiado la bebida del capitán por vino tinto sin alcohol, lo que era prácticamente jugo de uva.

Steve no comprendía lo ocurrido, es más, sintió algo de celos al observar los labios del castaño tan próximos al oído de aquel desconocido, pero cualquier rastro de molestia se esfumó al no percibir aroma alguno a alcohol en su copa. Bebió, finalizando con una sonrisa, mientras Stark le miraba también con la misma curvatura en el rostro. Un momento dulce que se vio interrumpido por la risa casi en carcajadas de Kent y la mano de Bruce cubriéndose los labios evitando hacer lo mismo.

— Prometo no escribir sobre esto.

— Parecen un matrimonio de 60 años.

El capitán frunció el ceño y rogó porque sus mejillas no se colorearan. Tony únicamente alzó una ceja, manteniendo la compostura. Steve trató de darle un giro al inicio de la velada y lo único que se le ocurrió fue comenzar a discutir. — Stark, tú te hiciste cargo del menú. Sabes que yo no...

— ¿Que odias el alcohol? — Interrumpió Tony. Clark dejó de reír, se sorprendió, creía que el único problema era el sabor.

— Y también debo mencionar el color de este traje.— Se señaló a sí mismo.— ¿Sólo soy una burla para ti?

— Esperen... pensaba que eras un súper soldado, Capitán. ¿No puedes beber? — Superman contenía nuevamente una carcajada.

— De hecho, no quiere. — Tony continuaba con un semblante serio. Steve odiaba que en cuanto volvían a conversar, la actitud del castaño cambiaba radicalmente.

— A mí me gusta cómo se le ve el traje.— Habló por fin, Bruce. Terminando de beber su copa, sin dejar de mirar al capitán con sus ojos penetrantes.

— Te lo dije. — Tony se dirigió a Clark, algo que al parecer sólo ellos comprendían. Steve se sentía más confundido que nunca, avergonzado y ya harto de todo y de todos en aquella mesa. Tal vez había sido una pésima idea asistir.

— Deberíamos comenzar con algunas preguntas. — Kent se aferró al borde de la mesa, también algo incómodo. Tomó de su saco su teléfono celular, de última tecnología gracias a las modificaciones que le hizo Bruce. Comenzó a grabar la conversación, así evitaría por ahora la escritura. Era un nuevo hábito obtenido gracias a Wayne, quien insistió por mucho tiempo en que el reportero dejara de lado el lápiz y papel.— Así será más informal. No todo lo que digan estará en el reportaje, así que siéntanse libres de expresarse.

— ¿Eso significa que maquillarás la verdad? — Tony le robó la pregunta al capitán, quien estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, pero lo hizo en un tono para nada serio.

Kent sonrió ladino, apoyándose mejor sobre el respaldo de su asiento.— Si desea puedo usar todo lo que diga en su contra, Sr. Stark.

Tony apoyó un codo sobre la superficie de la mesa, recargando su barbilla en la palma de la mano.— ¿Esa es una amenaza o una promesa? — Steve bufó y después observó a Bruce, ambos con miradas cómplices que denotaban un mismo pensamiento "Ya comenzaron". Pero Batman siempre tenía un plan, por lo que se interpuso, clavando su vista en Stark, algo que alteró de inmediato a Ironman. Desvió la mirada y se removió, dejando de apoyarse.

Clark notó el abrupto cambio y dejó de lado la actitud que tenía siempre hacia Stark. Bruce sonrió ligeramente en señal de victoria. No necesitaba de palabras para parecer peligroso, advirtiéndole, haciendo uso sólo de su lenguaje corporal. Steve creía que podría aprender más del caballero de la noche.

— Continuemos. — Superman realizó las preguntas de rutina. Tanto Tony como Bruce ofrecían datos financieros, nombraban asociaciones a las que realizaban donativos, nuevos inventos y descubrimientos científicos, así como celebridades que conocían en común, siempre compitiendo. El rubio se sentía más que aburrido, incluso tomó un bolígrafo de Tony para dibujar en una servilleta, sin importarle que ésta fuese de tela. Sólo se preguntaba en qué momento les servirían la comida, ya que haciendo un recuento, en todo el día no había probado bocado alguno, había preferido dormir y compensar el desgaste de la semana.

Finalmente aparecieron más meseros con charolas platinadas, sirviendo la entrada que Steve no tardó en devorar. Era como un bufete: camarones, ensaladas, diversas frutas cortadas como flores. Se encontraba bastante concentrado en los aperitivos que casi se ahoga al escuchar una pregunta específica por parte de Clark, pues no pensaba ser también partícipe de la entrevista.— ¿Qué? — A penas logró formular la pregunta, pues aún tosía.

— Le cuestionaba al Sr. Stark si las repercusiones sobre acuerdos de Sokovia habían afectado su relación.— Bruce se mostró interesado y ahora Tony era quien le enviaba una mirada asesina a Clark, el cual parecía ser inmune.

— ¿Relación?

— Ya sabe, como líderes de los Vengadores.

Tony odiaba el tema, por lo cual rescató al capitán.— Es obvio que no seríamos los mismos después de eso, pero siempre tenemos como prioridad la unión del equipo. Somos como una familia.

Superman no le creía nada, ya que era muy distinto a lo que habían hablado en la base de La Liga.— De acuerdo, en ese caso considera que la sinceridad es la base de los Vengadores, ¿no es así?

— Completamente.— Tony prácticamente apuñaló a un camarón con su tenedor. No sabía qué tramaba Clark, pero tenía la corazonada de que deseaba abrir esa brecha entre él y el Capitán América.

— Así que supongo que el Capitán Rogers está al tanto de toda la legalidad de su familia.

Tony frunció el ceño, Steve le observaba con preocupación sin tener idea de lo que ocurría.— Stark...

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — El mecánico preguntó, aunque sabía que Wayne era quien estaba detrás de todo ello.

Clark apagó su celular y lo guardó dentro de su saco antes de revelarlo todo.— Tranquilo, Tony. Terminamos con la entrevista, lo último está relacionado a nuestros otros asuntos.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre la confianza? — Bruce comía con pulcritud su ensalada.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver. A La Liga no le afecta en lo absoluto.— Tony comenzaba a perder los estribos.

— Nos afectan todos sus miembros. Así como ustedes han investigado sobre los nuestros y Alfred descubrió algo muy interesante acerca de Spiderman. — Wayne hizo a un lado su plato.

Steve continuaba observando a Tony, detestaba ser el único en la mesa quien no comprendía nada en lo absoluto. Stark suspiró, no tenía escape. Mientras tanto Clark y Bruce observaban del espectáculo. — Tomé prestado tu nombre. — El rubio continuaba sin entender. Tony giró en su asiento, teniendo de frente al capitán.— Después de lo de la Guerra Civil, Spiderman continuó siendo un Vengador de reserva, más que nada porque ser menor de edad. Continúe viendo al chico, asesorándolo. Sabía que no tenía padres y estaba a cargo de sus tíos, hasta que uno de ellos murió y May fue la encargada. Peter siempre ha tenido mucho potencial, incluso le ofrecí una beca estudiantil, pero eso sólo cubría los gastos escolares, no era suficiente. Tampoco podía simplemente ofrecerle dinero, pondría en peligro mi lugar como enlace entre el gobierno y el equipo. Así que no tuve alternativa...

— Tony...— Steve quería que fuese al grano y saber por qué aquello lo involucraba.

Stark aceleró sus palabras, desviando también su mirada.— Me ofrecí como su tutor, pero no podía hacerlo si era soltero. F.R.I.D.A.Y. lleva toda la documentación de los Vengadores, todos tienen a alguien, sólo tú y yo somos los catalogados como los eternos sin pareja, así que...

Steve explotó ante las miradas de Batman y Superman. Tony se inclinó hacia atrás, creyendo que el capitán lo iba a asesinar con sus cubiertos, pero fue todo lo contrario, aunque no por ello el rubio dejaba de gritar.— Soy... soy... padre. ¡Soy padre! -Tomó a Tony por los hombros sin dejar de sonreír.— Aguarda... eso significa que...

Stark continuaba petrificado, al menos no estaba furioso, no aún.— Que estamos casados.— Steve le soltó y Tony no supo cómo interpretar sus expresiones, sólo que estaba tan sorprendido como sus espectadores cuando se enteraron antes de la cena.— Lo hice por Peter, aunque también como venganza por las mentiras que me has dicho.

— Sólo omití información.— Steve quiso excusarse.

— Yo también la omití. Además así no te casarías con Sharon. — El semblante de Tony cambió a uno lleno de tristeza. Superman deseaba en ese instante algunas palomitas.

— ¿Cómo? ... es decir... ¿sabes lo que ocurrió entre nosotros?

— Cap, por favor. Ella es como mi prima. ¿Crees que sólo a ti te informó sobre la muerte de la tía Pegg?

— Si es así, ¿por qué no asististe al funeral?

— Porque era tu ex y yo era la última persona a la que quisieran ver ahí los Carter. Howard la apartó de toda su familia. —Clark compartió mirada con Bruce, no creían que la vida de sus aliados fuese como una novela. Tony continuó con el tema principal.— En fin, eso fue hace mucho. Peter pronto terminará su doctorado y después de eso trabajará en Stark Industries. Hasta entonces podrás anular el acuerdo.

— ¿Cómo es que no sabía de esto?

— Sólo falsifiqué tu firma por computadora, soborné a un juez y oculté los documentos. Fue muy sencillo.

— Me refiero a que no querías que estuviese con Sharon.

— Steve, esa relación era enfermiza. ¿Sino pudiste con la tía ibas a acostarte con su sobrina? Además, mírala bien. Ustedes se parecen. Cualquiera diría que son hermanos. ¿Y por qué te gustó? ¿Porque te ayudó a salvar a Bucky? Ni siquiera estaba de tu lado, estaba del mío, pero igual que Nat, es muy cobarde y terminó siendo una doble agente. Yo sólo accedí a firmar. Jamás dije que no te ayudaría con tu mejor amigo. Sí, mató a mis padres y lo quise asesinar, pero deseaba más asesinarte a ti por ocultarme todo. Pero es obvio que no pude, porque ahora eres líder del equipo igual que yo. Te perdoné, ¿entiendes? Y este tiempo sólo te has callado. ¿Dónde quedó esa moral de la que todos hablan cuando se trata del Capitán?

Tony terminó de desahogarse, algo que había guardado por muchos años. Clark sólo vocalizó un Wow que valía por él mismo y lo que pensaba también Bruce. Ambos creyeron que proseguiría una respuesta de igual magnitud por parte de Steve, pero no fue así. El rubio comenzó a reír ante la mirada incrédula del mecánico.

— Tony, ¿hiciste todo eso por mí? Me refiero a que has estado pensando en cada detalle por tanto tiempo. Creí que era el único. — Le sonrió de forma dulce, tranquilizando al castaño.— El que Sharon me rechazara ha sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido. Casi siempre tienes razón cuando dices que soy un idiota melancólico.

— Lenguaje, capitán.— Interrumpió Stark y eso sólo hizo sonreír más a Steve.

— Peter debe terminar sus estudios, pero no me pidas que ahora no lo considere mi hijo. Siempre me agradó.— Volvió la atención a su plato, prosiguiendo con su comida y llamó la atención de un camarero.— ¿Demorará el plato fuerte? — Los otros tres no comprendían muy bien lo ocurrido. Steve se sentía de mejor ánimo, un gran peso de sus hombros se había desvanecido, además de que adoraba la idea de estar casado legalmente con Tony, aunque no sabía exactamente por cuánto tiempo. Si jugaba muy bien sus cartas, tal vez lograría que ese acuerdo fuese permanente, así tuviese que utilizar a Peter como excusa, aunque ya fuese adulto.

Los platillos no se hicieron esperar. Langosta, cortes finos de carne, guarniciones. Los atendían como si se tratase de la realeza. No se atrevieron a hablar hasta que cada uno poseía frente a sí su propia porción junto a copas llenas, ya sea de vino tinto o blanco, dependiendo de su elección y exceptuando a Steve quien poseía una botella para sí con vino sin fermentar.

Tony movió su brazo, intentando tomar en aparente equivocación un cuchillo que se encontraba a su izquierda, del lado de Steve. Con esto derramó su copa, cayendo pequeñas gotas sobre el regazo de ambos.— Oh, qué torpe.— Rápidamente se acercó un camarero, limpiando el pequeño desastre. Tony se incorporó y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Steve.— Vamos a secarnos, volvemos en un momento.— Stark comenzó a andar y el rubio le siguió detrás. Al entrar al cuarto de baño el capitán tomó una toalla, intentando disminuir la humedad.— Steve, me alegra que Clarkie haya tocado el tema. Así ya no pelearemos entre ambos. Me gustaría devolverle el favor alguna vez.— Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la pequeña caja con aleación de Adamantium y Titanio, metal que Superman no puede atravesar con su mirada de rayos X. Esperaba que Steve entendiera la indirecta, pues temía que Kent los escuchara con su súper oído.

— Tienes mucho dinero, Stark. Podrías comprarle un obsequio.— Steve sonrió en respuesta, asintiendo al ver la caja que Tony comenzaba a guardar bajo la manga.

Volvieron tras unos minutos. El mantel se hallaba impecable y Clark conversaba con Bruce sobre una anécdota de los miembros de La Liga. Tomaron nuevamente sus sillas y comieron varios bocados, Steve halagaba a los chefs y tanto Bruce como Tony discutían sobre cuál era el mejor de sus cocineros.

Mientras la velada transcurría, Ironman esperó el momento indicado para abrir la cápsula. Pronto descubriría los efectos de la kryptonita rosa en Superman.

Observó de reojo a Steve, indicándole que era el momento y que se mantuviera atento. Si algo drástico ocurría, simplemente la cerraría. Con lentitud abrió la caja que parecía ser la de una joya. Con disimulo posaba la vista en Clark, quien no tenía un cambio aparente. Continuaba hablando de Barry Allen, el más chico en su equipo.

— Hace unos días le hizo una broma a Linterna Verde. No podemos dejarlos mucho tiempo a solas.— Lo único distinto que observó Tony, fue que Clark mantenía bajo la mesa su mano derecha.

— Lo peor que ha hecho Barry fue esconderle su anillo.— Continuó Wayne y Steve reía al imaginarse la escena, pero se sobresaltó, observando al castaño y le susurró.

— Tony, ¿quieres ir de nuevo al baño?

— No, ¿por qué lo dices?

Steve se angustió, alguien tocaba su rodilla, ascendiendo por el muslo. Divisó a Clark, quien al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto sugerente.

— Tony... — Volvió a susurrar entre dientes.— Ciérrala.

— Si me disculpan.— Bruce se incorporó y dirigió al baño.

— ¿Por qué? No ha pasado nada.— Tony no comprendía. Observó a Clark y él sólo le dedicó una sonrisa. Por debajo de la mesa continuaba su recorrido, ascendiendo en una caricia hasta llegar a la entrepierna del rubio.

— ¡CIÉRRALA! — Exclamó Steve, asustado, inclinándose hacia Tony, huyendo de la mano de Superman. El brusco movimiento hizo que el mecánico agitara la cápsula, haciendo caer el diminuto cristal. Steve no pudo más y se incorporó. Clark también lo hizo, buscando desesperado el cuerpo del capitán.

— ¡Steve! ¡Basta! — Stark se desesperó. El rubio se replegó al menor, en busca de protección, mientras Tony buscaba con la mirada la piedra antes de que volviera Bruce.

Kent también se levanto, dirigiéndose al capitán, relamiendo sus labios. Steve dio un grito ahogado, conocía muy bien los poderes del alienígena como para estar realmente asustado. Tony continuaba rastreando la kryptonita. Clark se aproximaba y Steve huyó al momento en que el castaño se agachaba debajo de la mesa, haciendo más fácil su búsqueda.

Kent frunció el ceño, su presa había escapado. Pero ahí estaba Stark. Posó la mirada en sus redondos glúteos. No se controló y apretó ambos con sus manos. Tony se alarmó, intentando levantarse, por lo que se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.— ¡HEY!

Steve enfureció. Volvió, lanzándose contra Clark como si se tratara de un toro, empujándolo y así apartándole de Tony.— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO! — Tomó al mecánico de forma protectora, halando también del mantel, haciendo que todo lo que se encontrara encima cayera.

Tony trató de localizar con la mirada la kryptonita, pero ahora sería más complicado. Steve le rodeó por la cintura, acercándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo. De su reloj de pulsera apareció un escudo holográfico, interponiéndose entre ellos y Superman.

— ¿Steve, qué estás haciendo? — El aludido mantenía la mirada en el reportero, quien ahora parecía hambriento.

— ¿Qué más? Te protejo. Superman enloqueció.

Tony escudriñó con la mirada a Clark. Ceño fruncido, sonrisa maniaca, pose de ataque y... una enorme... enorme erección. Pasó saliva, no deseaba ser violado por el hombre de acero, ni mucho menos que lo intentara con Steve. Liberó su brazo derecho, de la muñeca, más específico su reloj, se transformó en parte de su armadura, apuntando a Kent con su rayo repulsor.— No eres el único que trajo juguetes, Stevie.

Los tres estaban listos para luchar. A cualquier índice de movimiento atacarían. El ambiente era tenso. Debido al estruendo muchos de los trabajadores habían acudido, pero se escabulleron en la cocina gracias a una feroz mirada de Steve que indicaba que no se acercara nadie. Ni siquiera se aparecieron los guardaespaldas, pues desde las ventanas observaban y nadie deseaba entrometerse.

Hubo un sepulcral silencio, únicamente interrumpido por los pasos de Bruce, quien frotaba sus manos al colocarse algo de loción.

Se detuvo en seco, analizando la situación y después suspirando exhausto.— No de nuevo... — Susurró y tanto Tony como Steve no supieron cómo interpretar aquello.— Les dije que la kryptonita rosa era en extremo peligrosa. ¿No saben seguir indicaciones?— Tomó el nudo de su corbata y comenzó a deshacerlo, dejándola caer al suelo y desabotonando su saco y camisa.— Yo lo distraeré. Capitán, despeje el lugar. Stark, encuentra la kryptonita, séllala y dámela. No volveré a confiar en ustedes para algo tan importante.— Ambos vengadores le miraban confundido.— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!

Se separaron guardando sus armas. Steve corrió a la cocina, guiando hacia el exterior a los civiles, prohibiéndoles pedir ayuda en el exterior, al igual que al equipo de seguridad y cerciorándose de que no los observara la prensa. Al finalizar volvió con Tony, esperando no volver demasiado tarde, pero casi se desmaya al presenciar la escena que ocurría dentro.

Wayne había llamado a Clark, semi desnudo y sin intenciones de huir, haciendo que desviara su atención de Tony. El kryptoniano se abalanzó como un león contra Batman, derribándolo sobre otra de las mesas, devorando su boca en un apasionado beso, tocando, acariciando y apretando su cuerpo.

Bruce correspondió, profundizando también el contacto entre sus bocas, danzando sus lenguas en un baile que asemejaba una lucha por quién tomaba el control. Acariciaba su espalda, halando como si quisiera arrancarle sus prendas.

Steve se encontraba estático. Jamás había presenciado un acto como ese, mucho menos tan de cerca. Por un instante pasó por su mente un pensamiento fugaz, imaginándose así con el mecánico. Ese día al comenzar, consideraba a Clark y Bruce como los justicieros más implacables, aliados y personajes a quién temer. Al comenzar el día, no sabía que técnicamente había estado casado ni que a ojos de la ley tenía un hijo, así qué... ¿por qué no? Al finalizar tenía frente a sí a Batman y Superman frotando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, jadeantes, sudorosos, con miradas cargadas de lujuria y a un Tony agachado, buscando una roca que había iniciado ese frenesí sexual.

Reprimió sus deseos, no iba a ser su primera vez con Tony sobre restos de comida y al lado de los líderes de La Liga de la Justicia.

Aunque se sentía muy tentado a ello...

Se acuclilló, buscando el cristal al tiempo que escuchaba más gemidos placenteros detrás, respiraciones entrecortadas y la temperatura del ambiente aumentaba.

— ¡La tengo! — Tony halló la kryptonita incrustada en un trozo de langosta. Rápidamente la introdujo a su cápsula y la cerró. Ambos dieron la vuelta y observaron a Wayne ya con los pantalones a la rodilla, Kent con el torso descubierto y aún con la entrepierna a punto de explotar mientras giraban sobre la superficie plana, luchando por quién sería el activo en aquel encuentro sin dejar de besarse y morderse tanto los labios como el cuello y los hombros.

— Ahm... Batsy... Sup...

— Ya tenemos la kryptonita...

Intentaron llamar su atención y ambos se detuvieron. Bruce empujó a Clark y de forma seria comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Kent ajustó sus gafas y lo imitó. Fueron los minutos más incómodos en la vida de Steve y Tony.

El restaurante era un desaste, comida por el suelo, platos y copas rotas, mesas esparcidas por doquier, empleados aterrorizados y la prensa aún esperando fuera.

— Lo... lo siento mucho...— Clark se disculpó, aún no podía mirar a la cara a nadie.

— No te disculpes. Ellos fueron los causantes de todo esto.— Bruce les miraba con desprecio. Tony no lo podía tomar en serio, no con marcas de dientes en el cuello y los labios hinchados de tanto besar, además de su cabello alborotado.

— Algo me dice que les hicimos un favor. ¿Ya había ocurrido?— Tony comenzó a reír, más por el evidente sonrojo en Clark.

— Así fue como descubrimos lo que hacía la kryptonita.— Kent susurró y Bruce lo amenazó con la mirada.

— Ya no hables, granjero.— Los dientes de Wayne rechinaban.

Tony casi comenzaba a llorar de tanto reír.

— ¿Cuáles son sus efectos con exactitud? — Steve continuaba curioso.

— Sentirse atraído por especímenes de su mismo sexo, elevando su libido.— Respondió secamente, Wayne.

— Estabas en celo, Clarkie. Aún lo estás.— Señaló Tony la entrepierna de Superman y éste se cubrió con las manos, haciendo molestar más a Bruce.

— Ya deberíamos marcharnos.— Steve se interpuso, no deseaba otra pelea.

— Sino quieren un acto de guerra, dígannos por qué trajeron la kryptonita y también dénmela.— Bruce extendió su palma. Tony de mala gana le dio la caja, rodando los ojos.

— Por la misma razón que ustedes se metieron en mis archivos.— Escupió las palabras, Tony.

— Sólo era curiosidad.— Steve se encogió de hombros, Bruce sólo gruñó.

— Ahora tenemos algo en común, guardaremos el secreto. Nadie dirá lo que ocurrió aquí.— Fue la solución a la que llegó Clark.

— Hecho.— Tony cruzó sus brazos y los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida, no sin que antes Ironman y Batman sobornasen a los empleados, pagando también por el desastre.

Fuera y bajo las luces de las cámaras, los cuatro se despidieron, estrechando sus manos.

— Lo siento, Tony. No era yo bajo los efectos de la kryptonita.— Susurró Clark a Stark.

— Descuida, no creí que pasaría. Pero si me lo preguntas, deberías continuar con eso cuando te marches con Bruce.

— Es... algo delicado. Espero que no me odie por esto.

— Le vi muy feliz en esa mesa. Inténtalo o en la próxima reunión yo mismo le arranco esa pijama deprimente y los encierro en una cámara de contención.

Superman rió y palmeó a Tony.— Te voy a extrañar.

— Me lo dicen muy a menudo.

— Lamento el incidente, debí reprimir a Tony.— Steve hablaba con Wayne antes de marcharse.

— Que no ocurra de nuevo, capitán.— El rubio asintió apenado.— Y espero que ustedes solucionen su tragi-comedia. Hacen una buena pareja.— Steve se sintió expuesto, sólo entreabrió los labios para replicar, pero no pudo hacerlo.

— Nos vemos en un mes. Y Clark, hazme quedar bien, estaré esperando tu artículo.— Tony se despidió una vez más. Ninguno se acercó al resto de los reporteros, adentrándose a sus vehículos. El castaño se desplomó en su asiento, Steve se sentía de nuevo incómodo.— ¿Cap, qué ocurre?

— Aún tengo mucho por procesar.— Clavó la mirada en el suelo. Tony se aproximó mientras la limousina comenzaba a andar.

— ¿Quién crees que sería el activo? Yo apuesto por Wayne.

Steve sonrió, mirando a los ojos a Tony.— Por supuesto que no. Clark es más fuerte, tiene que ser él.

— Bruce es más inteligente, seguramente sabe dónde tocar para hacer enloquecer de placer a Sup.

— Pero Superman es más grande y agresivo. Bruce sólo quiere ser consentido y Kent no se lo va a negar.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — Tony posó una mano sobre la del capitán.— Tengo en mente un experimento con sujetos parecidos a ellos.

Steve sentía el cálido aliento del millonario sobre sus labios, ambos rozándose al hablar.— ¿Qué gano yo, Stark?

— Serás el de arriba...

— Acepto.

Ambos sellando el trato en un ardiente beso.

Las limousinas ya habían aparcado, sus conductores terminado su jornada, ninguno había descendido. Ambas parejas meciéndose al ritmo de la pasión. Sin duda una anécdota en su próxima reunión, motivo de más disputas entre héroes tan similares.


End file.
